


A Lonely Road

by Gobbblin



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobbblin/pseuds/Gobbblin
Summary: Ziolet Hanson Armstrong. The older sister of Billie Joe Armstrong. Both are totally punk kids with totally different personalities. Ziolet with the love of the outdoors and travel and Of course, Billie Joe with the love of Punk rock. When Billie Joe Armstrong starts touring, Ziolet tags along to support her little brother as a sound and tech girl. When she finally gets to know the new drummer of her Brother's band, Tre cool,  A total wild child, she catches quick feelings. But what happens when Ziolet finds out they're both strung out on drugs?  What will she do? How will this affect the relationships she has with her beloved band members and little brother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fanfiction I had started after a VERY long hiatus of not writing. It's probably garbage.

#  Anarchy. 

"Go!" Came their mom's voice, bold and bitter. "Leave you punk scum!" She screamed, throwing a studded belt at the boy. Billie Joe looked at his mom and felt panic surging through his system. Panic attacks. Ziolet, who was upstairs, heard the commotion and quickly ran down to see what was going on. The scene was pitiful, with her mom yelling at this scared, shrunken boy. "Fucking leave! You too! You fucking ruined this family!" The woman then yelled at Ziolet. The girl looked at her mother, a bit offended. "Excuse me?" She spat towards the yelling woman. "Get- Get the fuck out of this house. Take all of your shit and leave," The mom yelled. Ziolet looked at the now rocking Billie Joe who had placed himself on the floor and ran over to him. Her little brother was shaking violently and he couldn't take his eyes off the studded belt that laid before him on the floor. "Billie, C'mon. C'mon let's go upstairs," Ziolet soothed, grabbing her brother gently. He didn't budge, which didn't surprise Ziolet any. She knew he was light and easy to carry, as this wasn't her first rodeo. She stooped down and gently grabbed his arm, putting it around her shoulder and hoisting him up. He went with her with ease and she carefully made her way to the stairway, making sure she flipped her mother off as they went up.

Once the two reached Billie's room, Ziolet gently set him on the bed. Billie Joe looked so lost with pain and tears brimming his eyes. "Billie, C'mon. We can't do this anymore. Pack your stuff, call Mike, We're getting out of here. We're going to make it big. We're going to show them Who. We. Are." Ziolet urged, pushing Billie playfully in the shoulder. She knew it wouldn't do much but she hated seeing her brother like this. Deciding it was best to leave her brother alone for a few, Ziolet made her way to her room and scavenged through her closet for her suitcase. The girl wasn't sure if their mother was bluffing or not but she wasn't going to sit here one more goddamn day and take this shit. She flung her suitcase onto her bed and began to pack everything she could. Clothes, blankets, records, her stuffed deer, makeup, anything she could possibly pack. With a sigh, Ziolet made her way across the room and stopped at her mirror. There stood her reflection, a medium sized girl with thick chestnut colored hair cropped semi-short, chocolate brown eyes heavily lined with eyeliner, black lipstick, and a facial frame much like her brothers. She had heavy boots on, leather pants with a studded belt hanging on her hip, a tight shirt with a leather jacket around her shoulders. She was rather proud of herself. Her gaze traveled from her reflection to the picture in the corner of her mirror. It was of her dad, and her little brother. Ziolet yanked the photo from the mirror and shoved it into her pocket. "Let's get the fuck out of here," came a familiar voice in her door frame. Ziolet turned around and saw her brother standing there with two suitcases in his hand and Blue strung over his back. Ziolet felt a surge of happiness seeing her brother proudly stand there. She quickly picked up and stuffed and beamed, "Alright, Two-dollar Bill. Let's bail this hellhole." She and he headed downstairs and Billie stopped facing their mother who was now standing next to the stairway. "You watch. You fucking watch. We're going to make it big, Mother. We're going to go far." Billie spat, grabbing his keys off the wall hook. She glared at the two and walked away. Ziolet felt a burst of pride as she and her brother walk out to his '67 Ford Fairlane. Both piled their stuff in and left, On the way to Mike's. This was a new start in their life. And they were more than ready. 

__ 

AN:  
Okay, So, none of this actually happened in Billie Joe's life but for the sake of fiction we're going to say it did. Enjoy.


	2. Breakfast for All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more garbage. Enjoy <3

_"I hate myself for loving you, Can't break free from the things that you do. I want to walk but I run back to you-"_ Ziolet sang in the shower. She didn't sound bad though she never had the proper training. _"-That's why I hate myself for loving you!"_ "Hey, Joan Jett, hurry the actual fuck up!" Came a familiar yet agitated voice. "Fuck you, Billie," Ziolet responded, running her fingers through her hair. "Ziolet, I have to fucking piss," Billie groaned, banging on the door. "Go piss in a damn bottle, you heathen." Ziolet heard a very loud groan from behind the door, causing her to roll her eyes."Alright, Give me a second to get out." The girl grumbled heavily, very disappointed that her lovely shower was ruined by her obnoxious brother. At least it wasn't the human cannonball. It hadn't been long since Tré was introduced into the band and Mike and Billie have already adopted him as one of their own. And boy was he wild. Finally dressed, the girl opened the door and a very dramatic Billie Joe fell through. He looked up at her with a goofy smile before forcing out a gagging noise. "You look gross," Billie snickered, standing up. Ziolet rolled her eyes before shoving her way past him. She couldn't help but smile at her little brother's goofy grin. "Go piss, Faggot. I'm going to get breakfast. Want anything?" She then asked Billie who hadn't shut the door yet. He was checking his hair in the mirror to make sure it looked decent enough for the day. "Uh yeah, Bring back some pancakes!" He responded before kicking the door shut. "Waffles it is." Ziolet chuckled, grabbing the keys off the nightstand.  
It took a total of five minutes to arrive at her destination which was a small place called 'Sophie's' located in the town they were staying in. Ziolet sighed in relief as she parked, glad the place wasn't all that busy. She wasn't fond of being alone in crowds. She got out and made her way into the restaurant, quickly placing the orders. "Hi, Uh yeah, I'd like two orders of pancakes with syrup on the side." She would request looking at her watch. She looked away from the waitress before looking back up. "Add two orders of waffles, one with Whipped cream and cherries and the other without. That'll do!" Ziolet finished with a brief smile. The waitress looked at her and smiled. "Alright sweetheart, What name would that be under?" "Oh, Uh, Armstrong!" Hearing the name Armstrong caught the attention of a young girl sitting next to Ziolet. She was no older than eighteen and had thick red hair down to her shoulders. Ziolet couldn't tell if it was natural or dyed but the thought didn't stick around long enough to decide. "Armstrong is the last name of my idol!" She exclaimed out, pointing at her bracelet. It had Green Day's logo around it which caused Ziolet to smile. "Really now? I'm a pretty big fan of Green Day myself." She would answer in attempts to making conversation with the girl. "It must be cool to share the last name with Billie Joe Armstrong!" The girl said looking at Ziolet. "I'm Molly, By the way!" She added on. Ziolet nodded her head in response before smiling. "I'm Ziolet! And yeah, it's pretty great. He seems to be a great person and also a handful." She answered. "I've heard he's a great guy in person. That's my dream. To go to a Green Day concert and hopefully meet Billie Joe!" Molly exclaimed. Her voice trailed off as she looked at Ziolet and her expression changed from happy to distressed. "I'm not allowed to do any of that. my family is super religious so I'm not allowed to listen to Green Day, certain music, I'm not allowed to dress the way I want or anything." She muttered out. Ziolet looked away and felt her heart sink for the girl. Ziolet knew how that was but not to the extent to which Molly described. Her parents and siblings were never very supportive of her and brother, though that never stopped them. It only caused them to rebel. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Ziolet asked looking at the girl. She took a seat, a loud clanking noise escaping from her chain as it hit the metal stool. Before Molly could respond, the waitress called Ziolet's name. Ziolet looked over at Molly before paying the waitress and setting the food down. "Well, I'm turning eighteen in two days," The redhead responded in a quiet manner. "Well, Molly, in two days, You're a legal adult. I'm not one to influence this but you're eighteen and need a small taste of freedom. If you want, I can meet you here and we can have breakfast or lunch- Whichever you prefer. My treat!" Ziolet cheerfully offered, getting up. Molly smiled "Alright! Thank you!" She beamed. Ziolet laughed, picking up the food. "No problem. It was nice meeting you but I've to go...My brothers are probably dying of starvation by now." And with that, Ziolet left.

__

"Alright Faggots, I've returned!" Ziolet called out, busting into the room her and her brother were staying in. She knew Mike and Tré were over, judging by the loud music playing and the obnoxious voice of Tré moaning at the top of his lungs. Billie looked at his sister and smacked Mike in the arm before dramatically grabbing his stomach. _"OH SISTER, SISTER!- I THOUGHT YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUR DEAREST LITTLE BROTHER!"_ He shrieked. This earned him a snicker or two from Mike and Tre. "Oh shut your bitch ass up and eat," Ziolet huffed, handing him his pancakes. He gave her a She looked at Mike and Tré and smiled. "Waffles or Pancakes, Mike?" She asked. Mike cocked a brow before answering with "Pancakes." Ziolet nodded and slid him the pancakes and looked at Tré. She pulled out the Waffle platter with Whipped cream and slid it to him. He glanced up at her and smiled, catching her chocolate brown gaze with his own crystal eyes. She smiled back and quickly looked away before sitting down on her stool to eat her own waffles. "Thanks, sis, for the breakfast!" Billie exclaimed with a muffled voice, looking over at Ziolet with a mouth full of pancakes. "Yeah, thank you!" Mike added in. Ziolet smiled in return and looked at Tré who smiled in a silent 'thanks'. He also had his mouth full. "Not a problem at all!"  
~~~

**Author's note- Alright guys I finally got back into writing and this is the first chapter of a hopefully successful fanfiction I'm writing. Please leave feedback. I'm sorry the chapter is so short! ******


	3. Lazy River Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this!

"What's the plans for today?" Ziolet questioned, looking at the trio. Billie, who was leaned up against Mike, shrugged. Tré glanced at his bandmates and shrugged as well. "Well, We can go to the river? Isn't there a river in this town?" Mike asked, keeping Ziolet's interest in thought. See, Ziolet and Billie Joe were the same in some aspects but very different in others. She enjoyed outdoorsy stuff such as hiking, kayaking, and horseback riding. Especially horseback riding. "Hey! That sounds like an idea." Ziolet beamed, a smile forming across her face. Billie chuckled as he looked at his sister. "Sure it does. To you it does." Tre looked at Billie and Mike, shifting his gaze to Ziolet. "I think the river sounds great... It's very hot out today," he replied. He got up and stretched, shooting a look at Ziolet. Mike stood up as well, causing Billie Joe to slump over. He looked up and gave an unsatisfied grumble. "Alright, fagbag, get up. We're going to the river." Mike chuckled as he made his way to the room him and Tré shared. Tré followed suit. Billie looked at Ziolet and rolled his eyes. "I hate you," he huffed. Ziolet walked over to him and grabbed his hand, yanking him up with ease. "When we get to the next town you can choose what we do," Ziolet promised with a brief smile. Billie smiled as well, making his way to his bed. Ziolet grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom. "You better not fucking take three hours!" Billie then yelled, smacking his hand on the door.

__

"This river is a lot bigger than it looked on the way up," Mike said, looking at the moving water. Ziolet had a look of contentment across her face as she looked at her bandmates. "I've missed this!" She exclaimed. Billie Joe looked at her and couldn't help but smile at how happy his sister was. He knew she had been homesick, though she never mentioned it. She hardly showed her emotions, not even to her brother. "Well, what're you waiting for?" Billie Joe called to his sister. She looked at him and shrugged, taking off her shirt. Underneath was a pink swim top that matched the black shorts she had on. Tré looked her up and down and wiggled his brows which earned him a disapproving glance from Billie Joe. "What?" Tré mouthed with a sneaky grin. Billie rolled his eyes causing Mike to snicker. Soon, All four were goofing off and playing in the river, not a care in the world.

_

**_AN: OOF WOW I REALLY HATE THIS CHAPTER. See, I begin to lose inspiration soooo quickly but I promise It'll get better. Please leave feedback on my garbage._**


End file.
